Recovery
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Post S15 finale - What injuries would Finn have had if she wasn't nearly killed? And though she'll need help with nearly everything, the brunette doesn't seem to mind. She'll wait as long as it takes. Though, getting back to 'normal' could take years, so they'll create their own. Rated T-M
1. Hope

Recovery

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 1: Hope**

Sara smiled a bit as she walked into the hospital in San Diego. Though, she had no real reason to be upbeat or even happy. Sure, Winthrop had been brought down, but the families of the victims wouldn't see that as justice. Justice would truly be served when the needle was in his arm.

Of all his victims though, none had broken the CSI Las Vegas Crime Lab up inside as much as the attempt at CSI Julie Finlay's life. And it had almost been a funeral. Sara sighed. Burying family - even work family - was never something she wanted.

Especially not again.

Sara walked into Finn's room, not at all surprised to see Russell sitting beside her bed. "Any change?"

"No, sorry. Wish there was."

Sara stood beside him. "Coffee?" she offered, handing him the second cup.

He sighed. "You know what, I might take a break if you don't mind? I've been here all night."

"Her exes weren't notified? Or her mother? I don't think she has any kids."

"All notified, and no, no kids."

"Hey Russell..."

"Yeah?"

"There's nothing to say she won't...wake up, right?" Sara asked, stroking the blonde's cheek, an affectionate gesture she'd been careful not to do around work, lest it create problems. She doubted anyone knew, even Russell, that they'd began seeing each other in their off time.

"No. The swelling has gone down, and are hopeful she'll wake soon," he replied, pausing to watch her.

Sara smiled, kissing her forehead, before sitting in the chair her supervisor had vacated, holding her hand. "Even when she does, there's no telling of the damage. It was stupid. But it wasn't your fault, anyone's but his. If she'd been thinking clearly, after Shaw took that bullet for her, realized she was the target - the actual target - she wouldn't have left. She wouldn't have gone home. She...she would've thrown him off, used her key to my place."

"She has a key to your place?"

Sara turned her head, looking at him as she drew a breath. "Yes. We've done a very good job of acting around everyone, haven't we?"

Russell nodded. "Were you happy?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes. She saw me sign my divorce papers. One thing lead to another after shift and suddenly we were out drinking, like we were toasting it. We...talked all into the morning. She drank so much she staggered when she stood, so we walked back to her place, slept it off. After that, it happened again, and again... Just friendly chats. We had breakfast a few times, talked a lot more. Found things in common..."

"I'm happy for you," he smiled, "I'll give you some time. You want anything from the cafeteria?"

"Salad?"

"You got it," he replied, leaving.

Sara smiled, turning back to her. "Looks like it's just you and me for a bit, huh?" she asked, rubbing circles in her hand, feeling her pulse quicken a bit, then go back down. "It's okay," she said, kissing her hand. "Just rest. We'll be here when you want to wake up."

It sped up again, then calmed a several times over the next few minutes as Sara held her hand.

"You remember me, huh?" she whispered, holding Finn's hand in both of hers, kissing it again. "You don't have to rush to wake up, okay? We'll wait for you."

Finn's finger twitched as Sara finished her sentence.

 _'Come back'_ Sara text Russell. "Finn?" she asked, kissing her hand. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Sara, what's happened?" Russell asked, entering a few minutes later, a little out of breath.

"Come here," she said, "take her other wrist, feel her pulse," Sara said, kissing her hand. "Come on. Give us a little more hope, Finlay."

Her pulse quickened again, then slowed as her eyelids flickered open.

"Hey sleepy head. You're going to be okay," Sara said, hugging her gently. "We've missed you."

Finn's lips quivered as she attempted to speak, but nothing came out.

Sara shook her head. "It's okay. Don't worry," she said, pushing the 'CALL' button. "Stunned, Russell?"

"Possibly," he replied as the doctor rushed in.

Sara took a step back. "She can't speak."

Assessing her quickly, the doctor pulled them to one side. "It could have something to do with her brain injury. Her reflexes aren't reacting as they normally should either."

"But you can do a scan for the activity, right?"

"I'll organize one. Keep doing as you're doing, talking to her and that sort of thing."

Sara nodded, going to sit beside her again. "Hi."

The blonde smiled softly.

She smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Wh... wh..." she stammered, frowning when she couldn't form the word she was attempting to say.

"Go slow. 'What...'"

"Ha... hap..." she continued, sighing.

Sara sighed. "You don't remember?"

She frowned again, shaking her head. That wasn't what she was trying to say.

"You want to know why you're here?" Sara asked.

The blonde nodded.

Sara sighed. "Want to take it, Russell? You were there."

Russell nodded, explaining briefly, not wanting to go into too much detail.

Finn nodded as he finished speaking, looking upset.

The brunette hugged her tightly. "But you're going to be okay. I'll make sure of it, even if I have to drive up every day after shift. I promise."

Finn tried to move to hug the brunette but her body wouldn't allow it. Sure, everything hurt, but why couldn't she move?

Sara sighed, wishing she could explain more, but she didn't know enough yet.

"We're ready to take Finn down for her scan," the doctor said from the doorway.

She nodded. "Would you mind if I went with her?"

"No problem. But you can't go in the scan room itself when the machine is on."

Sara nodded, walking with her.

Finn constantly looked to Sara for reassurance.

Sara held her hand as they walked, kissing her cheek. "It's ok."

The doctor pulled Sara to one side as they began the scan. "How has she been since I left you?"

"Uh, ok, I guess. Upset and frustrated that she can't seem to form the words to talk. Worried about why she's here, scared."

The doctor nodded, watching the screen as the scan images appeared minutes later.

Sara stood back, waiting.

"Talk you through it?"

"Sure."

"Here is the area of swelling causing pressure on her brain, but it has significantly reduced since she came in. These patches here show she decreased function."

"What areas are they pertaining to?"

"Movement. Anything from walking, to moving her hands, and that sort of thing. The swelling is near the area controlling speech. Hopefully when that goes down she'll be able to talk a bit better."

"Will all of this come back? What type of therapy will she need?"

"Intensive physical therapy. We think she'll have to relearn to feed herself, clench her fist, walk..."

Sara nodded, sighing. "That'll take a while, but it's not impossible."

"We anticipate she'll be here for months, Sara. I'm sorry it's not better news."

Sara shook her head. "No, it's ok. What happened could've been much worse. I'm just happy she'll be okay sometime."

The doctor nodded. "We're all done if you want to walk back with her."

"Sure. And, I hate to ask since you're already doing so much, but I'm going to be up here a lot, so, if it's not much trouble, is there anyway I could get a bed or a chair to sit in while I'm here? I work nights so..."

"Absolutely fine."

"Great, thanks," she said, walking out and taking her hand as they went back to her room.

Finn mainly slept over the next few days, only waking when she heard Sara's voice.

* * *

Okay guys, I know I really don't have room for a new story with so many unfinished, but after seeing the s15 ending, this needed to be written.

More to come!


	2. Undisputable

Recovery

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson

 **Ch. 2: Undisputable**

Sara smiled, walking into her room a few days later, seeing a bed next to Finn's. Exhausted from her shift and the two hour drive, she kissed the blonde's cheek, then nearly collapsed into the bed beside her, falling asleep almost instantly.

Finn woke a short while later, watching the brunette with a smile.

Sara didn't notice or stir for at least four hours, smiling when she saw Finn watching her. "Hi," she said.

"H... H-Hi..."

Sara smiled widely, kissing her cheek. "It's good to hear your voice."

Finn smiled, nodding.

"How are you?" she asked, sitting up.

"O...okay."

"Do you feel any better?" she asked, holding her hand.

"Y-Yes."

She nodded, kissing her cheek. "I know it's hard, but do you remember anything about what happened?"

Finn looked away, nodding.

Sara nodded, sitting on Finn's bed beside her. "If I recorded you, could you tell me? You don't have to, but you know this case, how he operates. I'm not here as a CSI, but it might help you. Or I could call Russell up here."

"C-can't speak p-properly..."

Sara sighed.

"I-I'll try."

"But you're right. And we can't speak for you."

"V-Video..."

"Hang on, let me call Russell," Sara said, calling him.

"Sara, everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, guess who can talk again? Not well yet, but..."

"Julie's _talking_?" he replied, stunned.

"Yes, but she has trouble forming words and saying them. Look, I don't know how to work this if she can't talk, but she says she remembers. The swelling must have gone down a lot."

"Her doctor should be able to advise if she's emotionally ready to give her statement."

"I'll ask, but if she is, do you want to take it?"

"Sure. We may need to record it visually and with audio so they can't say we changed it."

Sara nodded. "Makes sense, but she'd never pass an eval for a trial, so... Much less be able to be asked questions."

"Exactly, so we need to make sure it's air tight. Perhaps we should leave it a little longer until she can speak more clearly."

"I hate to even bring this up, but that could be months. She's needing months and months of therapy. If it's fresh, it's more credible too... DB, if this isn't done now, if could be seen as her being given facts, planted. She's willing to try. I know you want to get him as much as she does."

"Ok, I'll get a video camera and join you soon."

"Will she need a lawyer?"

"She should be fine without."

Sara nodded. "Okay. See you soon."

"I won't be long."

"Okay," she said, hanging up, wrapping an arm around her. "You should sleep until he gets here."

Nodding, Finn fell asleep, managing a half hour before he arrived.

* * *

It took nearly two hours to record the blonde's statement, having to stop a few times when she became frustrated at how bad her speech had become. "T-then all I-I rem-ember is darkness, a-a-and being c-cold. S-so cold," she managed, finishing her statement as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Sara bit her lip, wanting to run over, but not on camera.

DB nodded. "And you're certain of who did this to you?"

Finn nodded. "P-Paul Winthrop."

Sara leaned back against the wall as DB turned off the device, taking out the card. "So there's nothing anyone can do to dispute it? It's in evidence?" she asked, walking over, to sit by Finn. "I'd hate to do this for nothing."

"It's in. We didn't stop recording when we took breaks. I'll have the DA review it to be doubly sure."

"I wonder...would they need to phyically see her or is the recording going to be enough?"

"We'll have to wait and see, Sara."

Sara nodded. "Okay, but if she's required to be there, we'll need a few days notice to tell the hospital and all that."

"The DA's office will be fair, don't worry."

"Good. I wonder if Nick is settled in yet?" she smirked.

"N-Nick?" Finn frowned.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. You don't know yet. He took a job running the crime lab here in San Diego," Sara said.

The blonde smiled. "T-That's great."

"Yeah it is."

"And I'm sure he's doing just fine. I need to get this to the DA," Russell replied.

Sara nodded walking him out. "Hey Russell... I know this is difficult for everyone, especially you, but she wants to do this. She wants to put him away as much as you do. Even injured, she's got your back. Remember that."

Russell nodded. "I know," he replied, leaving.

Sara walked back in, sitting beside her, hugging her tightly, kissing her head. "You're so strong."

Finn moved an arm around Sara, though it did flop a little. "Guilty."

"What?"

"D...B..."

"He just left."

Finn shook her head. "H-he feels g-guilty."

Sara nodded. "All of us do."

"Shouldn't."

"Yeah, but still."

Finn nodded, kissing Sara's cheek. "Water?"

The brunette nodded, pulling the rolling table over and grabbing the glass of water, holding it to her lips.

Finn drank slowly, nodding when she was finished. She was frustrated at not being able to do things herself, and somewhat embarrassed even in front of the brunette.

Sara smiled again. "You're getting better every day."

"S-Sorry."

"For what?"

"This."

"I want to be here."

* * *

 **Review: katvrah**

 **More to come!**


End file.
